Don't Look Back
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Mulder is leaving the x files and is moving away with Diana Fowley. How will Scully deal with this? And how will Sara Lance confess her feelings to Dana Scully? Not finished yet..
1. Only the beginning

I do not own any x files characters. Please review and thank you for reading. Sorry if my writing doesn't make sense (punctuation and way of words are my weaknesses but my imagination ain't). Also first fan fiction don't diss :-)

Chapter 1Ring Ring Ring Ring Scully struggled to pick up the phone . "Scully?" "Hi Scully, it's me Mulder." Scully could tell Mulder was worrying about something...But what? "Mulder what's wrong?" Scully asked. "Nothing, I just need to see you" He started to pace around the room. "Uh..Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?" Scully said wondering what it could be about. "Meet me at my apartment, at exactly 7:00, and don't be late because I won't except any excuses."

6:57 Mulder's apartment

Scully waited outside the door of Mulder's apartment. It was only 6:57 she could at least go in at exactly 7:00. She was still trying to figure out why Mulder was so eager to see her. She checked the time, 7:00. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked. She could hear Mulder's footsteps coming to the door. As the door opened she saw Mulder with an expression she has never seen before on his face. What was it? Mulder greeted her at the door with a welcoming hug. "Mulder what has gotten into you?" she asked trying not to sound scared or worried. Mulder looked confused at her "Scully I told you before I'm fine" he gave her a reassuring smile. Scully walked in realising there was nothing in the room. "What the hell is happening Mulder? Where is all your stuff?" "About that.." Mulder said giving Scully a sad look "I have been ordered by Kersh, to leave the x files, he said I am not reliable at my job anymore." "Your kidding. Mulder what does that have to do with your apartment?" Scully replied with a shocked and angry face. "There is nothing else here for me Scully, the x files was my life and now I am being forced to leave, which is why I'm moving somewhere up south.""Mulder you don't give up, and you certainly don't listen to Kersh's orders. Mulder you can't leave me. If you go down so will the x files." Scully argued back trying not to cry. "Scully, there is another reason..I met up with Diana Fowley the other day, we started to talk over lunch..and we hit it off...I told her about Kersh ordering me to leave the x files and..well she said I could live with her in the south." The words Mulder said left Scully speechless. Scully just stood there trying not to shout at him. How could he choose Diana over The X Files, and herself. "Scully? Please talk...I'm sorry for not telling you..I should have I was just worried if we would never be frien.." Mulder stopped as Scully blurted out "You dedicated your whole life to the x files and now you give up just because this bitch Diana offered you her house. Are you going to play house with her? Have a few childr..." she stopped herself. She noticed that Diana was in the room staring at her. "Diana..I" she paused thinking what to say at that awkward moment. Mulder walked over to Diana and softly said "She didn't mean what she said". Diana glared at Scully "I think you should leave" Scully ran out the door slamming it behind. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why did he choose Diana? He will never believe that Diana works with that smoking Bastard she thought to herself.Mulder looked at Diana. "She didn't mean it. You don't know what she has been through." "Oh I see your taking her side now." Diana said angrily. "I'm not taking anyone's side" he said avoiding eye contact with her. He pulled Diana close to him and kissed her. "I want to be with you, not anyone else." Mulder said. Diana smiled realising his hands around her. "I want to be with you too and nobody else." she said giving him a smile which to Scully if she saw it, would look evil.

4 HoursPassed and Mulder was worrying about Scully. He kept calling her but she wouldn't pick up. He had left 10 voice mails. Every time he would call her, he would bite his lip and whisper "Come on Scully, pick up".

Scully was lying in bed listening to her phone ringing. She would ignore it, even if it was someone else other than Mulder. She was heartbroken. She knows Mulder will be happy with Diana, but she won't be happy. Until now she hasn't had the urge to confess her feelings to Mulder. If she was to tell him, how would he react? she couldn't risk it. She rolled around in bed, moaning. When will he give up!? she thought as the phone ringed again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She closed her eyes hoping it was her neighbour, who had lost their dog and needed help. Not Mulder, or even worse Diana.

Scully was shocked. When she opened the door she was not expecting Daniel, her ex boyfriend to be standing there with flowers. "Dana" he said with a big grin on his face. "Daniel..hi how are..." before she could say anything else his lips were locked onto hers. Scully tried to pull back, but the more she tried the more she ďidnt want to. Suddenly Daniel touched her chest, which made them both stop. "I'm sorry Dana, you look to beautiful" he trembled. Scully's cheeks started to blush. "It's alright Daniel" she kissed him on the cheeks. This time Daniel smiled. "Um here" he offered her the flowers "they remind me of you, bright and beautiful like the sun". "Thank you, what's the occasion?" she asked realising she sounded stupid. "Just..I want to give us another go Dana" he avoided eye contact "everytime I see you with that Mulder guy..It makes me so..so..frustrated, I still have feelings for you and I love you more than life". He heard Scully gasp. He was now staring at the floor feeling like an idiot. But before he could say anything else, he was being dragged into Scully's apartment, and making love to her.

Scully woke up realising that herself and Daniel were in the same bed..naked. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night. Carefully she slid from under his arm and tried not to wake him up. She completely woke up when somebody knocked at the door. "One second!" she yelled. She gathered all her clothes, that were on the floor, from last night and put them on. When she opened the door she saw Mulder standing there. "Scully I..." he paused as he realised she wasn't alone. Who's this? He thought to himself trying to hide his expression of anger and sadness. "Mulder, not now" she told him. A look of pain covered his face. Daniel yawned and looked at Scully. "Hey beautiful lady..." he stopped noticing Mulder in the door way. He got up and put his clothes on, while walking towards Mulder. "Stay away from her, you disappear from her life forever" he stared at him. Scully glared at Daniel. "Why don't you back off, I won't hurt Scully" Mulder tried to walk in but he was pushed back by Daniel. "Don't come in a place your not wanted" Daniel argued back. Daniel screamed in pain when Scully grabbed his nose and pulled it. "You should not have said that Daniel" she said avoiding Mulder's reaction.

Slowly she let go. "It's my choice whether he comes in or not" Scully pointed out, as Mulder hid a laugh. It didn't go unseen as Scully gave him a glare too. Mulder felt rage going through his body as soon as he saw Daniel hugging Scully. "I'm sorry it's just that I get jealous" he told her hoping she would understand. Scully was about to reply until she saw Mulder's fist punching Daniel in the face. What the hell has gotten into him!? she thought he's so frustrating!

Before Mulder could punch him once again, Scully stood in his way. "GET OUT" she ordered. Mulder looked at her confused and sad. "Scully I'm sorry I just..." he stopped to rethink his words "I don't know why I did that..But it was wrong" he looked at Daniels nose dripping with blood. "I don't care Mulder, what I hate is that you never told me about you leaving...and now here you are ready to say your goodbyes, just to be with..With...With..her" she stopped her urge to fall to the floor and beg for him to stay with her. "Scully..." he whisperd. "Now..As I said before get the hell out!" she slammed the door shut on his way out.

Scully sent Daniel on his way home, just 20 minutes after Mulder. She felt the need to go with him to his car incase Mulder was there waiting to attack him.

Before Daniel left in his car, him and scully had cuddled on the couch. She knew she had feelings for Mulder, but her feelings grew more for Daniel, ever since he kissed her. Scully paced around the room, until there was a knock on the door. She could hear the familiar heel sound on the other side...Diana she thought

Did Mulder go back to his apartment, and tell her what happened? At that moment she had thought she should jump out the window and never return. But..maybe what Diana had to say was good news. She walked up to the door slowly and quietly, reminding herself Diana could probably hear her pacing around the room. "Damn it..Sara please save me" she whispered. She turned around and faced the window. Dont look back she told herself. She ran to the window and jumped.

a few minutes before Scully jumped

Diana walked up to Mulder, and held his hand, as they both got out the car. "Do you want me to go up and talk to Scully, then if she is alright, you can come up?" Diana asked as Mulders hand slipped away from hers. "If you do, promise me you wont attack her or kill her" he said with a smile. "I promise" she kissed his cheek, and walked up to Scully's apartment door.

Mulder was sitting on the car bonnett, patiently. How long is she gonna take he wondered to himself. He looked up at the sky. Thinking to himself. He heard glass shatter "Roberry..." he said. But when he turned his head to the building. He saw a person with red shoulder length hair, falling. "Scully!" he shouted

He ran as fast as he could. Scully lay there blood all over her face. Mulder checked to see if she was breathing. "Barely breathing..Shit!" he whispered. What happened up there he thought. The doors flew open and Diana was standing there, face pale. "I knocked on the door, I heard her...her moving but she never opened the door" she was holding back her tears "I heard glass break, I thought i heard her say dont look back" she started to cry. Mulder couldnt tell if she was lying or not, but judging by her tears for a moment he knew she was telling the truth. He picked up the phone, with shaking hands. He phoned the F.B.I, "An agent is down!" he managed to say through tears. When Mulder looked down he saw that Scully was trying to say something, she whispered "Dont look back..."

The hospital doors flew open, with scully on the bed. Mulder held her hand, as they rushed her to the room. Mulder was about to enter the room but he was stopped, by a doctor. "I'm sorry sir but only family members beyond this point" the doctor said. Mulder gritted his teeth. Diana held his shoulder "She'll be alright".

Hours after

"Excuse me, ma'am where can I find Dana Scully?" A short stranger asked the nurse. "May I ask who you are?" the nurse awnsered back. "Oh sorry uh..my name is Sara Lance, a old friend of Dana Scully's"

When Sara got into Scully's hospital room, she walked over to her. Noticing the bandages covering the top of her head. There were still some injuries which were not covered up. She started to cry, "Why? Scully..please come back to me"...She turned around, hearing a mans voice "She can be saved..you know how.."

Her eyes grew wide "I know...but the consequences are too bad. She'll never be the same" she whispered holding back the tears. The man stepped out of the shadows. "I knew it was you.." she said smiling weakly.

"There is no time for us to catch up. We must take her to the ressurection pit, there is a way to stop her from changing" he said. "Are you sure, she will be safe and remember still?" she said, as she watched the man who saved her once, smile "I promise you Sara, she will be fine".

Mulder was in bed, sleeping with Scullys enemy Diana in Diana's house which she had to unpack after what happend, he felt like he betrayed Scully. The phone rang. He got up, feeling Diana move next to him. "Mulder" he said into the phone. "Hi Agent Mulder, we have got some news that Agent Scully has been kidnapped from the hospital" Skinner replied, panicking. "What!?" Mulder yelled. Diana got up and walked over to Mulder "whats wrong?" Mulder didnt reply so she took the phone off him. "Hello" she said cautiosly. "Who is this? Diana" Skinner said into the phone, realising why Scully may of jumped that day.

Mulder stomped through the hospital. Yelling at the doctors and nurses. A doctor came up to him and showed him the camera footage, of a man and a woman carrying her out. "They also left a note" he gestured towards the note on the desk. Mulder grabbed it and read "She is safe, we will protect her, do not come looking for us or her, be patient and she will come to you..she will live"

Ressurection pit

Scully was lying down on a metal square. Going further down into the pit. Sara closed her eyes, she never got to tell her how she felt about her. The chains holding her kept rolling until they stopped, and people started to make a speech to god, to bring her back, as her normal self. A light flashed out of the pit, and a hand come out, trying to grip onto something. Sara ran to the hand struggling to get out, and pulled. It was Scully. "It worked" Sara gave a big grin, and hugged scully. Scully looked around, realising where she was and what happened. "Sara.." she said quietly so only Sara could hear. Sara realised the tears forming in her eyes, and said "That guy, has been freaking out about you, you know" giving her a reasurring smile. Scully nodded and just said "I dont want to go back yet..I want to stay here...Until I'm ready to go back to that life again" she gave her a look that made Sara's heart ache. "Of course" she hugged her once more before taking her inside.

After Scully's decision to stay, she started to train herself to become stronger. Sara, the person she trusted most in the world at the moment, helped her. She learned how to fight and defend herself. More importantly she learned how to save people, from attackers. There was a prophercy that Scully would become the black canary, to honour the deceased black canary, Laurel Lance. One night, Sara came into her room, noticing how exhausted she looked. "Maybe you should take a break, you dont want to exhaust yourself out already". Scully laughed. "I cant stop now, I am destined to become the next canary..and I need to be ready" she said looking at her. Sara knew it was time to tell her the truth. "Scully..there is something I need to tell you...there are two canarys. One of them being me.." she said avoiding eye contact. "You...we will be working together defending..saving..everyone". Scully was laughing at how nervous she was. "Whats so funny?" Sara questioned. "You think I am angry at you for not telling me..Im not I dont mind that you didnt tell me" she said smiling. "Im actually quite pleased and excited that i get to spend most of my life with you" Scully beamed. Oh scully if only you only knew the truth about how I feel about you sara thought to herself.

Mulder started to panick. "You should have found out their identities by now!" he shouted at an F.B.I Agent who was assigned to work with him and Diana to find Scully. "Fox.." Diana sighed. "Mulder! Not Fox!" he didnt mean to sound so angry. "Im sorry, Diana" he sighed burrying his head in his hands. "It's okay, Da..Scully" she corrected herself "and you are very close, its okay to feel like this" she tried to hide how jealous she was of how close Scully and Mulder are. He nodded, holding onto Diana's hand and bringing it to his lips. She sighed at the touchof his lips.

Sara was in her room, training until a quiet knock came at the door. She turned around, focusing through the gap of the door, to make sure who it was. "You dont have to look through the gap you know" she heard Scully giggle beind the door, and laughed. "Sorry, Scully" she said grabbing the door handle "Come in" she flung the door open. Scully saw the smile that spread across her face. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. "Because your here" Sara giggled. Scully smiled back. "Um Sara, I need Mulder to know I'm alive" she said glancing up at her. "But Scully, you didn't want to go back to that life, you even said so yourself" she tried to hide her dissapointed expression, but Scullu could sense it. "If anything, I know that Mulder would blame himself for my 'suicide' and me getting 'kidnapped' " she held Sara's hand "besides I have been hiding for too long" she smiled. Sara nodded "Ill tell father your leaving, and don't think your going alone" Sara gave a cheeky grin.

Mulder blocked himself off from the world, except for Diana of course, and anybody who could find Scully. He had got a phone call from Skinner giving him the location of where Scully's kidnappers used to live. He went there, and along the way asked for the lone gunmen as well. Frohike looked at Mulder "she'll be alright, you know Scully, she is a badass" he said hoping to cheer him up. Even though he didnt show any emotion of laughter, Frohike could sense it. When they got into the house, they searched it. Frohike called Mulder's name as he found something unbelieveable. Mulder looked at it. It was a photo of Scully when she was younger, hugging another girl, next to them was a boy smiling. "Do you think it was them?" Frohike asked. Mulder resaid the words on the note from before "she is safe, we will protect her". Frohike looked confused at him. "I think so.." Mulder replied.

Before Frohike could reply, a voice came. "You think so?" came a mysterious voice. "Who are you? Where is Scully?" Mulder asked looking around him. "It's okay, she is with me, she is safe" the voice said. "Let me see her, is she hurt!" Mulder ordered. "No, she doesn't want to see you not right now, and yes she is hurt..but not physically..emotionally by you" came the voice again. "What do you mean by me?" he asked. "You hurt her feelings, because your dating Diana, how you deserve her I don't know" the voice responded. Mulder was shocked he knew Scully hated Diana but she jumped because of her. "Admit your feelings for her" came the voice again but it sounded weak. Mulder was surprised. If she was there maybe..just maybe. He had to know she was alive "I love her, she will never feel the same way" he replied softly. The voice didn't reply. "Hello?" Mulder said. He turned around to find Frohike gone. "Frohike?" Mulder said. But before he could say anything else he blanked out.

He woke up to the smell of smoke. He looked up and saw a familiar person look down at him. "Scully?' he whispered. He felt cold and tired. Was he dreaming?

He noticed that the person who looked like Scully was saying something, to another woman next to her, but he couldn't hear. His vision still was a bit blurry, although when he looked next to him he could swear the lone gunmen were fishing. He fell asleep once again, as soon as he saw the woman close by who looked like Scully walking up to him.

His eyes opened again, adjusting to the light. He looked around, and noticed he was in bed...wait where am I? he thought. He noticed brown hazel eyes staring down at him. "Crookshanks!" someone yelled. The door opened, and Mulder's eyes went wide.

Scully heard Mulder gasp, and smiled. "S..Scully?" Mulder was confused "Your alive..hhhow?" he asked still shocked. Suddenly the animal that was on Mulder leaped off and into Scully's arms. A figure the same height as Scully was next to her "I told you, she was safe" she giggled. "Sara, can you leave us alone for a second?" Scully asked as she glanced at Mulders shocked and confused face. "Of course" before she went she whispered into Scully's ear "I need to talk to you, private soon" and kissed her on the lips, Sara mouthed 'You owe me'. Scully glanced at Sara, smiling, and then looked back at Mulder noticing Mulder's face, was full of jealousy.

Scully walked over to Mulder and sat on the bed, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry" Scully glanced back up at Mulder "I needed time". Mulder looked at her still not saying anything, except for a sigh. "When I jumped, I knew Sara would save me" she explained. "I heard Diana coming, and I thought she would attack me, because you told her what happened" she said hoping he would say something. "Scully..when will you understand that Diana is not evil, she has been there for me many times..unlike you" Mulder said. Scully glared at him. Mulder regretted what he said, of course Scully has been there for him many times. He started to speak again, until Scully started to cry "You broke my heart!" she paused to catch her breath, and licked her lips "This is why I should of never went back for you..you" she stopped, as Sara came in and held her. "It's okay..Dana" Sara whispered. Scully looked up at her remembering a memory of her and Sara when they were 18.

 _"Scully!?" Sara shouted. Scully saw Sara running to her, but realised she tripped over. Scully ran over to her, until a man came over and gripped onto her. "Let me go!" Sara screamed. "Sara!" Scully shouted. "Come on gurly.." the man whispered "be a good gurly" his voice was like a villain. Scully ran over to the man and punched him in the face, causing Sara to fall from his arms. "Sara you okay?" she asked. Sara nodded and pointed her finger at the man on the floor. Scully glared at him "Run..I don't care where just not near me and Sara". The man ran off leaving Sara and Scully alone. "Thank you.." Sara said close to tears. "Don't cry" Scully said softly. Sara looked up at her smiling. "Remember when we made a promise? You said if we are in a death/life changing situation, you would tell me your first name" Sara explained. Scully sighed "Alright..my firt name is" Sara braced herself this is the first time Sara has ever heard Scully's first name "Dana" Scully finished. Sara held back her excitement "Dana Scully..I like it" she said and smiled. "Sara promise me you will never say my first name to anyone" Scully looked at her. Sara grinned "I promise" she then had an idea and continued "I have a idea, how about if my feelings for you ever change..to you know me loving you as a girlfriend, I say your first name" Sara smiled. Scully looked at her seriously "I doubt that will ever happen" Scully said. Sara just smiled and said "If you say so.."._

Scully looked at her, ignoring Mulder's presence. "Sara..did you just?" Scully asked. Sara nodded and moved closer. Mulder sat there, and coughed. Sara and Scully just remembered they weren't alone. "Sorry, Mulder" Sara giggled and went back outside the room winking at Scully, causing Scully to go red. "Scully..I didn't mean it" he said holding her hand. "Although I did mean what I mean't at the house" he murmered. "I knew you were listening" he explained. Scully turned red "I can't Mulder, we both have somebody in our life" she said. "I don't..Diana broke up with me, because of you, I worried about you all day" he said finding her face surprised yet worried. "Mulder I am sorry.." she replied "I never wanted this to happen" she finished. "Does this mean your coming home?" Mulder asked hoping she was. Scully looked away "I can't Mulder, at least not now" she shifted. "Why Scully? What is so important to you here that its more important than your family, and the people you love and who love you back" he asked. She started to pace around the room. "There is something I have to do, and that something is something I can't walk away from" Scully said.

 _Sorry for this short update,_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, since Scully and Mulder talked. Scully was now the black canary, and Sara was the white canary. Sara had confessed her feelings, to Scully and they were finally together. However Mulder wasn't happy. Even though he wanted Scully to be happy, he hated that he didnt confess his feelings to her sooner. Now he will never have a chance.

"Scully!?" Sara shouted. "Sara!" Scully moaned, taking her ear piece out and gently rubbing her ear, before putting it back in. "Sorry, Scully I didnt mean..I was just worried about you" Sara Said, Scully could sense that she felt awkward. "Its okay, he got away though" she said glancing around. She held her breath gripping her weapon ready for any attack. "Stay alerted" Sara reminded her. Sara was now heading towards where Scully was. "Sara, I dont see him anywhere, I didn't see where he went either" Scully said disappointed with herself, as Sara caught up with her. "We'll get him, dont worry" Sara smiled.

Sara and Scully returned to their base. Scully looked around, while she was getting dressed into her normal clothes. Scully sighed knowing she was going to have to explain that he got away to Diggle, Oliver and Felicity. But she couldnt bring herself to do it. Instead she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her to her car to head home. Sara stared at Scully "You okay?" she asked now feeling a bit worried. "I'm fine" Scully reassured her, and kissed her. "Just tired" Scully added on. Sara nodded and just smiled. She knew there was something else bothering her.

Suddenly the car stopped. Scully turned the key again, but it wouldn't start. "Fuck" she whispered under her breath. Scully and Sara tilted their heads back, closing their eyes.


End file.
